Black Dog Game Factory (Pentex)
For other meanings, see Black Dog (disambiguation). Black Dog is a division of Pentex, and produces roleplaying games. They're best known for their Talespinner System games set in the Romantic-Rage setting of the World of Shadow. Overview Black Dog affect that their games are much cooler than other RPGs, because they're not geek romps through Arthurian landscapes or nerdy interstellar politics, but set in the modern era. In truth, most of their plots and characters are lifted directly from Terry Brooks novels and Star Trek. As the Glass Walkers fall to the Wyrm, and they follow the dictates of the Pentex Corporate Father, one of their tasks is to get published a catastrophic series of events in Black Dog's major game lines. Games World of Shadow games include: *Revenant: The Ravishing (formerly Zombie: The Putrescence) *Lycanthrope: The Rapture *Warlock: The Pretension *Spectre: The Annihilation *Pixie: The Delusion *Human: The Protagonist *Fiend: The Pacting Black Dog also released a "Tome of Unification" which would allow you to create your own hybrid character, assuming you'd already purchased all of the above games. Troika Games had radio ads for Frankenstein: Breadlust, which may have been a World of Shadow game (despite Frankensteins not being one of the known game lines). : Sometimes advertised on the radio in between Deb of Night segments. Probably a reference to Bloodlines itself. Other games: *Deviant *Celtic Filth, Revenant in the Dark Ages of the medieval. *Samurai Revenant, Revenant in the exotic lands of the East. *The Axes and Arcana imprint, presumably founded to publish OIL-based products. ** Death Lord Games, a third party which published OIL games through Black Dog. Employees * Don Brenham, Warehouse Manager. * Trevor Chase, Creative Director. * Kent Cliffey, Director of Editing & Development * The Duke of Woe (sort of) * Bob Forthrite, former Zombie developer. * André Gates * Rick Glumsky, Celtic Filth and Samurai Revenant developer. * Günter Häagen•Däaz, Black Dog founder. * Jeff Henning, Warlock developer. * Mickey Li, Fiend developer. * Chas McDonald, Computer Projects manager. * Jason O'Kelly, Revenant developer. * Evan Stump, Lycanthrope developer. * Lucinda Winters, editrix The Fallen Testaments to these individuals remain enshrined within a frame of cracked Plexiglas, and stained by unknown humors. An etching on the tiny monument reads, "Gone but not forgotted. Bitch." * Jules Brucattio, former Warlock developer. * André Grünbaum, former Revenant developer. * Will Ridges, former Lycanthrope developer. Competition * Apex Amusement Association, known for Undead Cowboy, Undead Cowboy Train Duel, Radioactive Cowboy and Superhero Radicals. * Cryptograph * Discordium, known for games based on the fiction of Edgar Allen Poe. * The unholy union of Magicians of the Bay and LSD, Inc., known for the Buy More Sorcery card game and the Labyrinths & Lamiae RPG. * The Game Designer's Group * Stan Paxton Games, known for Holy Damnation and CRUNCH. Trivia *Black Dog is a parody of White Wolf entertainment, with most of its products being reflections of the various World of Darkness game settings. Gallery BLACK_D_G-Staff.jpg|Black Dog Staff BLACK_D_G.jpg|Players References Category:Pentex Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary Category:Wyrm Category:Companies (WOD)